In an effort to control or eliminate rats and other similar rodents, various types of poisons and traps have been utilized. For certain purposes, poisons are not an acceptable or desirable control means since frequently these act upon the rodents and cause their expiration at places where their carcasses are not readily reached for removal. Likewise, prior types of traps which have been used, particularly those which kill or injure the animal at the trap, have been undesirable in many areas since they tend to alert other rodents to avoid the trap.
Hence, it is desirable in certain areas of rodent control to utilize traps which catch the rodents alive for subsequent disposal. In many farm or food storage operations this sort of trap is particularly useful.
Traps of the type which catch animals live, have in the past been relatively expensive or complex or required periodic maintenance. Hence, the invention herein concerns a simplified trap for catching rodents live which trap is virtually maintenance free, is easy to clean and which may be utilized with minimal attention.